A Thousand Years
by Gaara'sFanGirl.Sasuke'sWife
Summary: Percy and Nico left for war and Thalia And Annabeth wait for them:   Percabeth and Thalico...ONE-SHOT!


**I really hate Percabeth, but everyone else LOVES them...so ima right just this one. It has Thalico too for the people who know whats good:))**

**Thankyou reviewers of all of my other stories:**

**ThaliaIsAwesome, SakuraFlutist, Thalia Grace 08, Lmb111514, vanessaod, The Prince Of Freedom, Mystifying Umiko, Ashjack, Insanity's Cure, stonerboyfred, Deviousdragons, Heartless Demon Wolf, flylikejackblack. I thankyou all for being some what supportive of my writing:)) sorry if you were Anonymous, but the names weren't showing up:((**

**Now enjoy the story! **

A THOUSAND YEARS

Annabeth sat on the beach, watching the waves roll back and forth. It reminded her of Percy; the salty smell on his breath, the way he would shake his hair after going in the water and sand would fall out, the way he would always come back after he left, like the waves going back to shore. So she sat awaiting his return from the army.

There was a thud beside her and Annabeth turned her head to see a black haired, blue eyed girl. Thalia, the Daughter of Zeus, eyes rimmed with red and fingers fumbling with the zipper of her jacket. They both passed a silent message, just through there own looks: _that the boys would be home safe._ Thalia watched the water as well. It reminded her of everything that wasn't nico. The sun hitting the water happily, the ocean waves dancing with the fish and the sand, warm and cozy. But she liked that Nico wasn't a big fluff, he treated her with respect and kindness. When she told him she loved him.He wouldn't say I love you _too. _He said 'I love you' so it didn't seem like he only said it because she did. They were a much different story that Annabeth and Percy, but that's just the way she liked it.

The two boys sat in the car. Percy at the wheel and Nico in the passenger seat. They both thought about the main reason they had wanted to return home: Thalia and Annabeth. They arrived at Camp Half blood and they both went separate ways to there girlfriends cabins.

Percy knocked on the door and Malcolm answered

"Annabeth's at the beach" he told the Son of Poseidon. Percy smiled and made his way down to the beach. He happened across the rose garden and stopped. He picked a red one up and studied it. Red like Annabeth's lips, the Green stem like a symbol of her appreciation, the thorns were her mad ways and plans of defending others. This rose was perfect for her.

Meanwhile, Nico strolled up to the Zeus Cabin and no one answered. He walked in and took in the view of the messy Cabin. A sparkle caught his eye and he walked towards it. A picture frame, it was silver and gold with small Onyx gems. In the photograph stood Thalia sitting on his back while Percy chased Annabeth around with his wet towel. They were all laughing and Having a great time. Nico smiled and put his hands in his pocket. He then pulled out the gold and black bracelet with her name caved in it for Thalia. He then saw a note on the bed.

_**Out at the beach**_

_**-Thalia awesome Grace**_

He then made his way to the beach. That's where he found Percy. They both stood silently, watching the girls. Then Percy grinned like a little boy and ran towards the daughter of Athena. Annabeth jumped, but when she saw Percy, she pulled him down beside her and kissed him. They laced fingers with each other and looked in their eyes.

"Annabeth...before I left, I didnt have the chance to ask you..." Percy started. Her face lit up. "Will you, Annabeth Marie Chase, Marry me?" Annabeth squealed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she shouted, then continued to peck his face with kisses.

Nico laughed at the sight of them. His eyes quickly averted to Thalia. She wasn't watching the two at all, just watching the waves. Nico walked up to her and put his arms around her from behind. She gasped at his hot breath in her ear.

"Hello Love" he whispered. She turned and hugged him.

"Nico..I- you- your early"

"Sorry, Love, did you want me to come later?"

"Of course not." she felt something slip over her finger. She smiled against his lips.

"I think I already know the answer..."

The four ate together and then went to bed,

The End

**Yup...THE END! **

**Love from:**

**-xGiVeMeMoReMuSiCx**

**-Alice and Jasper forever**

**-Thalia Grace 08**

**-That One Girl**

**-Kat_the_blue_skinned_elf**


End file.
